


Harrington

by remember_2_breathe (scisaac_the_socio)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Dad Billy Hargrove, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Famous Billy Hargrove, Famous Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Model Billy Hargrove, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, The Harringtons, dad steve harrington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/remember_2_breathe
Summary: Snippets into the lives of The Harringtons.





	1. Chapter 1

Billy honest to God had no idea how he managed this. He must be one lucky ass bastard. He can't believe he made it to twenty-eight. Not only had he somehow survived the piece of the shit that is Neil Hargrove for eighteen years but he went to college and somehow made a career for himself in modeling and acting. Neil Hargrove and eighteen years of making Billy think he'd never amount to shit could kiss his ass.

"Baby." Steve muttered from the other side of the bed. He rolled over, arms reaching out in search of his husband. "C'mere, cuddle." Billy shuffled closer, curling in to Steve's chest with a tired smile. This was probably the biggest conundrum of them all, Billy has no idea how he managed to get Steve Harrington. He thought Steve would hate his very existence (which was the most heart breaking thing after realizing you had a crush on the guy you bullied and beat up mercilessly in high school). Steve had gone to college and Billy was still in fucking Hawkins for another year wishing he hadn't been an utter asshole. Then Steve was back for Summer Break and Billy worked up the nerve to finally apologize once he finally got his head out of his ass (thanks mostly to Max). Steve was surprisingly very forgiving and that summer ended with them as friends.

It was a surprise to both of them when they saw each other on campus for the first time- Billy a freshman and Steve a sophomore. Somehow that friendship morphed into something more. They were dating by the end of the school, living together a year later. Five years seemed to pass in the blink of an eye and suddenly Steve's on one fucking knee. One year later and Billy can say proudly and wholeheartedly: Neil Hargrove was **wrong**.

Now Billy wanted more. He wanted something that made his heart ache but also scared him shitless.

"Steve." He whispered. "Steve."

"Mm?" Steve answered sleepily.

"Let's have a kid." Billy stated, it sound more like a demand than a question. Like Steve really didn't have a say in the matter and Billy was just being courteous and giving him a heads up. Steve's eyes blink open, hazy with asleep but alert.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me, Pretty Boy. I want a kid." Billy responded.

"I- you're sure?" Steve seemed to be more awake now, sitting up a but to stare at Billy.

"Yeah, do you...not want to?" Billy questioned nervously.

"I want everything with you." Steve answered truthfully with a smile. Billy bit his lip to keep from smiling back like a fucking idiot. They were gonna have a kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve crouched down, eye level with the little girl hiding behind Mrs. Ritler's legs.

"Hi." He greeted softly. "I'm Steve, this is my husband Billy. Do you know why we're here?"

"You want me to be your baby." Callie muttered from behind her hand. Steve smiled.

"Yes, we'd like to become your parents. Give you a loving home and family of your own. We'd like you to be our daughter." He responded. "That's a big decision though and we want you to be comfortable."

"Do you like ice cream, Callie?" Billy asked as he kneeled forward. Callie nodded, her eyes darting up to Billy's hair. "What's your favorite flavor?"

"Cookies 'n Cream." She answered.

"Really?! That's a good choice." Billy responded. "How about we go get some?" Callie nodded, reaching out to take Billy's outstretched hand. He lifted her up once they reached the display case, they talked quietly as they stared at the options.

Steve turned to Mrs. Ritler who smiled reassuringly.

"I think you'll be perfect for each other." She stated. "With every other couple Callie stuck to me like glue."

"Yeah? You don't think our lines of work will be a problem?" Steve questioned. "We thought- well...paparazzi and jam packed schedules sometimes."

"I'm sure you can manage." Ms. Ritler answered. "You seem committed."

"Steve!" Billy called out, Callie tucked to his chest and smiling brightly. "What flavor do you want?"

"You know what flavor I want." Steve replied. Billy smirked.

"Pistachio is disgusting." He argued.

"Yucky!" Callie agreed. Steve gasped in feigned shock and clutched his heart.

"Two against one?" He cried. "Callie, how could you?" Callie simply giggled in reply. "This is mutiny, y'know, mutiny!" Steve pressed against Billy's side, tickled Callie on her sides where he could reach. She squealed in delight and squirmed in Billy's arms.

"Don't you go tryna steal my girl, Harrington." Billy teased.

"You're both mine either way, _Harrington_." Steve responded, kissing Billy's cheek. He loved the way it made the blonde man flush.


	3. Chapter 3

Billy felt a weight settle on the top of his chest, a small hand patting at his cheek. He blinked quickly, groaned lightly, and stared up blearily at Callie.

"Papa." She called. Billy nearly choked on his tongue. He stared at her with wide eyes. Was he dreaming? Did he imagine that?

"Say that again Honey." He instructed softly. Callie cocked her head, confused.

"Papa?" She repeated. Billy sucked in a harsh breath, surging up to hug her close to his chest. It was the first time she'd called him that. "Hungry." She whined.

"Okay, okay. Stay here, wake up...Steve. Can you do that?" Billy responded, letting her go. Callie nodded before moving over to Steve and sitting on his back. Steve groaned in his sleep but didn't wake.

When Steve woke his daughter was staring at him sideways.

"Good morning, Honey Bee." He greeted with a sleepy smile. He rolled over, tossing her lightly onto the bed before turning to kiss all over her face. She giggled, pushing at his cheek. He sniffed the air, noting the smell of bacon cooking. "Time for breakfast!" 

After they made it downstairs Steve picked up Callie, placing her small body over him so that she could sit on his shoulders.

"I'm so big!" She shouted with a smile. They made their way to the table, Billy stood at the oven on the other side of the counter tending to the cooking bacon. "Papa, look at me and Daddy!" 

Billy watched in amusement as Steve's eyes got as wide a dinner plates. Steve pulled Callie off his shoulders, held her in the air in front of him to look at her.

"What did you call me Honey Bee?" He asked, his voice faltering slightly.

"Daddy." She answered. Steve turned to look at Billy, eyes shining.

"Baby, did you hear what she called me?!" He asked in disbelief.

"I did." Billy chuckled. "If you cry then I'm going to cry and then she's going to think she did something wrong." 

"You didn't!" Steve promised Callie as he pulled her close. "You didn't, you didn't!" He repeated as he littered kisses over her face. She wasn't exactly sure what the fuss was but she'd welcome more kisses from her Daddy and Papa regardless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Times The Harringtons were the Cutest Family Ever**

The famous couple has been known to share many adorable moments together in plain view of fans and paparazzi over the years such as the infamous Date Night in Paris and even their wedding but things seem to have gotten even cuter since the new addition to their family came along.

Back in August, the couple announced via social media that they had adopted a little girl named Callie Rose. The internet took to the three year old immediately and she's been a ray of sunshine whenever she graces her parents' feed. Likewise both her parents seem to be much more happier whenever they're with her. Here are five times The Harringtons were the cutest family ever.

**5\. Airport Cuties**

First up at number five has to be their arrival at LAX. Callie looked adorable in her bee onesie being carried by Steve as she still seemed to be sleeping. Pictures of them all cuddled up together during their flight is just the icing on the cake.

**4\. Trip to DisneyLand**

At number four on our lists is their trip to DisneyLand. There is a slew of content- from pictures to videos- of the family exploring the park. What could be cuter than Billy Harrington in Mickey Mouse ears and Steve Harrington pulling the absolute silliest of faces just to appease their daughter.

**3\. Instagram Take Over**

It's not often that Steve Harrington goes Live on social media, he is a very busy man after all, but what a wonderful treat is was for him to do so two months ago. The video is only about thirty minutes long but we're gifted with the sight of Callie and Billy dancing and singing along to Baby Shark in their living room.

“_He hates this song with a passion but he'll do anything for her." Steve stated in the background of the video._ If that isn't one of the sweetest things ever then we don't know what is!

**2\. Interview on The Late Show**

Next up at number two is Billy and Steve's interview on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert. After talk of the new movie Billy is set to star in (set to come out next summer) things quickly switched over to their daughter and their thoughts on parenthood as new fathers.

_"Callie is the most precious thing. She's very energetic and she's very smart. She's the absolute sweetest. When we first met she was very shy and timid, cautious. We've gotten to see her grow so much already and it's amazing that we are apart of that." Said Steve._

_"Parenthood isn't at all what we expected, I don't think anyone expects it to be how it is for them but it's so fulfilling. It's a new adventure for us together and we're truly grateful that we get to provide this loving family for her and get to know her." Billy answered._

**1\. Homecoming Post**

And number one of course has to go to the very beginning of it all. In August after the finalization of their adoption was complete, Billy took to social media to finally announce the news.

_'I was lucky enough to find a loving family of my own, now I get to provide that for this beautiful little girl. I can't wait to start this new and exciting chapter of my life not only with my husband but our daughter as well. I love you both so much❤️’ He stated in his caption under a photo of the three of them._

We’re not crying, you are!


End file.
